guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya
Rate-a-user This was shamelessly inserted by Blastedt. Favoured: #''Yum, Cheez...evil too :p. All the better I guess... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT)'' Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Delete: #needs less milk imo — Blastedt 20:31, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:I don't have any cowbell.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:32, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::Oh? Why do I need "more" then? It takes one to know one, I guess. -sigh- — Blastedt 20:33, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::Because cheese doesn't need cowbell it needs milk.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:34, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::Well, I only need fire. Which I have in my temper fuse! :D — Blastedt 20:38, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::You mean you only need cowbell?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:39, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::::I hate cows, bells, AND cowbells! >:( — Blastedt 20:42, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::::But you need cows for milk. And you need milk for cheese. and you love cheese!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:42, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::::::Actually, I don't like it too much. Blech, cheese by itself? Horrid? — Blastedt 20:44, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::I would like to remind you only administrators can strike R-a-U votes. — Blastedt 20:52, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::I never knew you were an admin :O * hides in fear*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:53, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::I am an R-a-U admin only. — Blastedt 20:56, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #From the words of skuld: "no u smel blastedt...yech" — Blastedt 20:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:lol— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:59, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Discussion I love blank talk pages... --50x19px user:Zerris 00:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Oops, now it isn't. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::MUAHAHAHAHAHAH :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:23, 30 May 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:15, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Build Ideas *Wielder's Zeal rit w/ A-rage, splinter wep, etc. * NAtural Healing Para...could be defensive anthem or really any elite, but it'd be awesome for, like, a psplit...although para's kinda aren't meant for splits, so maybe hero abttles... * Obviously more, but no real serious ones.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:51, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Hitting Random buttons on the toolbar thing! yay! Bold textItalic textLink titleLink titlelink title Headline text ---- Media:Example.ogg Insert formula here :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:52, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Please don't mess with header messages on ppl's talk page thank you for your cooperation. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:08, 5 June 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:13, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Abbreviation redirects You might want to give it just the first letter or do the whole thing capitalized. This way its not really case sensitive. For example, AoM for Avatar of Melandru now redirects fine. But a search for aom, AOM, aOm, or any other combination still doesn't work. However Aom (and AOM) would still redirect with mixed case. Just a little something I picked up in my patrollings of Category:abbreviations. (Don't forget to include the cat on the pages too.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:55, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :You fail. When you move it you make a redirect from the old page to the new page. You just made 2 new double redirects. Flag the old ones for deletion or point them to the correct articles instead of the new abbreviations. =D — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:22, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lol you want me to redirect to a redirect?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Like that? please say yes and ill do the toehr one.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:25, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Thatta boy. Good Cheese. Have a treat. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:43, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The proper-case redirect goes in the category, another can be made to catch searches. --Fyren 22:02, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Okay...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:03, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Really? One time I made a whole big speech of bs on that cat's talk page. I've learned since then, but anyway... Hi!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:05, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Okay, now I'm REALLY confused.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:07, 6 June 2007 (CDT)